


An Undeniable Attraction

by TehRevving



Series: Mechanisms [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship(s), slow burn but with smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: The story of how you met Ignis. How your relationship evolved over time but most of all, all of the places that you fucked (There's a lot of them).Prequel to An Incompatible Coping Mechanism but can be read on its own. This fic is a series of loosely connected sex scenes, so each part can be read independently if you wantReader x Ignis. Second person. Smut, so much smut. Tags to come as I write more.





	1. Undeniable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time you met Ignis and then the second time when you hit it off.
> 
> Feat Casual Sex. Long Sex Scene. Cunnilingus, Fellatio, Protected Sex.

The first time you met Ignis was at Noctis’ 18th birthday. Prompto had begged you to come along to the small gathering because he didn’t want it to be a ‘complete sausage fest’. It was the promise of expensive and fancy alcohol that lured you in. You weren’t sure why Prompto invited you, you weren’t that close of friends, maybe it was just so there would be more females there. 

You had met the prince a few times before at the very rare occasions you accompanied Prompto to the arcade when you were bored; you had also met the prince’s ever present chaperones but hadn’t really spoken to them and you thought that was fine. You didn’t really want anything to do with the prince anyway; you didn’t need anything that complicated in your life. 

The party had been tiny, maybe seven people there in total that all seemed to disappear once it hit 10pm. Prompto had said he was going to be your ride home but by the way he was currently rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically you were pretty sure that wasn’t going to happen. You were having a fairly civilised conversation with the prince’s giant of a bodyguard who had been inhaling liquor all night but still seemed unaffected, you supposed it wasn’t that surprising given the absolute size of him, when the prince’s other companion sat down next to you.

Gladio immediately handed the bespectacled man a full shot glass before getting up and turning to find more alcohol. You turned your gaze to the man sitting next to you once you realised he was staring at you intensely. 

The man was attractive to say the least; you had seen him before but hadn’t looked at him too closely. His hair was down, bangs sitting just above his dark rimmed glasses and you watched him roll the long sleeves of his fancy button down shirt up muscular forearms. 

“Ignis Scientia.” He said curt and clipped but also warmly enough as he held out a hand for you to shake. You took his hand and introduced yourself. You struggled not to watch as his almost too tight, fitted shirt moved across his body as he moved, he looked ripped under his clothing and the fact that he wasn’t flaunting it was alluring. You didn’t have to make too much more conversation before Gladio came back with a bottle that looked like it cost more than your rent for the month. 

Gladio started pouring and dishing out this whisky that was ridiculously strong but also smooth. You were sure you would never have the chance to have anything like it ever again. The drinking slowed as everyone sipped rather than downed the expensive beverage but it didn’t take long until Noctis was passed out sprawled across Ignis while Prompto was just crumpled up on the floor. 

Gladio, Ignis and yourself spoke for what seemed like hours and you felt like you had a connection to the both of them; enough of a connection to speak to them again anyway without being Prompto around. 

 

The second time you met Ignis was a few weeks after that, at the new, hip and happening bar/club that had opening up in the party district of Insomnia. You were there having a night out with your friends though you weren’t really interested in them, you were hopeful you would be able to find someone to take home. You were no strange to one night trysts; a girl has needs after all.  
Not just that though because you had managed to pick up these amazing 6 inch thigh high boots that you just had to wear out somewhere, so here you were; excited to get lucky. 

You were laughing with your friends when you spied a handsome figure sitting alone at the bar. Your radar was on immediately as being someone for you to potentially take home. You excused yourself from your friends and started to walk over. 

The man had his hair spiked up and pushed back and you got fairly close to him before you realised who it was, the last person you expected to see here. 

“Ignis” His name escaped your lips in surprise before you could catch yourself. 

The man visibly sighed like he didn’t want company before turning to face you. You watched emotions play over his face as he recognised you but couldn’t work out who you were. You laughed once you saw realisation dawn across his face and his expression softened. 

He uttered your full name and it took you back, you didn’t expect him to remember you. 

“I didn’t expect to see you here.” You turned your flirt up, you weren’t sure if he was available or interested but you were damn well going to try. “Are you waiting for someone?”

“I was, but I appear to have been stood up.” 

“Do you mind if I take a seat.” You spoke boldly already moving to sit next to him before he could reply. 

“Not at all.” And he smiled a genuine smile that made your heart flutter; what was going on with you?

You watched his shoulders as he turned his body slightly towards you, his white button shirt was almost see through in the dim light of the bar and you couldn’t stop your mind from wandering and trying to imagine what he looked like underneath.

You cleared your throat and smiled at him. “What are you drinking?”

He lifted his glass full of dark liquid to his lips and took a sip. You watched the pale skin of his throat as he swallowed; you were entranced and had absolutely no idea why. You hadn’t thought that he was your type; proper and well dressed, not a hair out of place and perfectly composed but at least your tonight anyway your brain thought he was. 

“Ebony Martini” He spoke with a smile.

So you ordered two of those for the next round and he seemed incredibly impressed by the way you didn’t choke on the bitter flavour once you took a sip. You told him about how much caffeine you needed to get through the day and he laughed because he was sure he had more, having to deal with the prince and all. 

Conversation came easily to you, ridiculously easy. You talked for what seemed like hours over multiple drinks. He was just as charming as he was attractive and you couldn’t help but crank the flirt up to eleven. You got more bold as you had more to drink and slowly you slipped a hand against his thigh, he didn’t seem to outwardly react, but he didn’t push you away either. When he returned the gesture a few minutes later your heart almost stopped in your chest and you knew you had to act.

“Ignis” You spoke his name with reverence as a sudden shyness came over you and you felt yourself blushing as he tilted his head towards you slightly. What on Eos was going on with your body? You felt like a nervous teenager again and it just spurred you on to be more bold. 

“Forgive me if this is a bit forward.” This was it, no going back. You took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes through his glasses. “Would you…” Come on, deep breath you can do this.

“Would you like to come back to mine?” You got the words out while making eye contact with him but the second they were finished your averted your gaze to stare down at the bar. 

There you said it; it was done, now you could only hope. Your heart was pounding and your nerves were going crazy, you knew he wasn’t going to say yes; you just knew it, you had gone and fucked everything up. 

But then there was a hand in your vision and then a soft pressure against your cheek as your face was tilted up to look at his. His eyes were soft but you also couldn’t read his expression at all.

You went to open your mouth to say something, to try and backtrack on what you had said but before you could even react he was leaning down while pulling you close and pressing his lips to yours. 

It was like a firework had gone off inside your body, like your brain exploded and you were struggling to pick up the pieces. Your skin tingled and sparked where he was touching, it was incredible. His kiss was small, chaste and gentle and it lit you on fire, you wanted more.

You actually whined when he pulled away and you wanted to just disappear. He chuckled, sincerely as he went to stand up. He stood next to you and held out a hand for you to take.

“That sounds wonderful.” His voice seemed to have dropped a few octaves and he looked at you with a gaze that was absolutely smouldering; it sent shivers straight down to your core before his face softened again; like it had never happened. 

You were struggling to your feet before your brain had even caught up with you. You stood next to him looking up at him for more confirmation that this is what he wanted. 

Your heels were high but he was still a fair amount taller than you were. Your vision was suddenly filled with a tease of smooth skin that you could see between the undone collar of his shirt and a small skull resting above the hollow of his throat. You could see how broad his shoulders were from his close, how everything about him seemed to flex and move as he breathed and you suddenly could not wait to get this man naked and underneath you. 

He lead you out of the bar a hand on the small of your back. He hailed a taxi and prompted you to tell the driver your address once you were inside.

The atmosphere in the cab was stifling, it felt like it was a hundred degrees inside the small vehicle. He had a hand on your leg and was rubbing small circles into your bare skin with his thumb, the touch was hardly anything but it was causing spark to flare up inside you.

He made polite conversation that you were not at all interested in as you waited for the seemingly endless journey to end.  
You threw money at the driver once you finally pulled up in front of your building. You watched him as he manoeuvred his long legs out of the car; Six this man was all legs, how had you never noticed before?

He stood behind you; far too close to you as you struggled to input the code to your buildings gate. You could feel the warmth of him through your almost sheer dress and it was driving you mad. 

You couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped your lips once you heard the familiar beep signalling a successful code.

He was being a gentleman now and wasn’t touching you; god you wanted him to though. It seemed like forever until the lift arrived and even longer until it arrived at your floor but finally; finally you ended up outside your front door. 

You managed to get the key into the lock on your first try and you were very impressed with yourself; but you turned back to face him before you turned the key.

He was standing behind you, waiting patiently; he looked like nothing was amiss, like he wasn’t about to enter your apartment for what you hoped would be mind-blowing sex. 

You took a deep breath and steeled yourself for your next words as you looked up at him. 

“I don’t want this to be awkward. You can just come in for coffee if you want.”

“I feel I made my intentions clear but it is entirely up to you.” And he fucking smirked at you and holy shit it was one of the hottest things you had ever seen; the expression nearly did you in. While you were still reeling from his words he leant down and put his lips near your ear. You could smell him, a dark heady thing that invaded your senses and made you unable to think of anything else but him. 

His voice was deep as he whispered dark words against your skin.  
“Is that what you would like? Just coffee?”

You swallowed hard and stammered out a shaky “no”.

“Well there we go” he whispered against your skin as lips pressed for a moment against the shell of your ear; then there was a hand around your waist and you gasped as he bit down on the sensitive skin there. His voice came out almost as a growl “That wasn’t so difficult, was it kitten?”

Shit.

You dropped your purse as your breath caught in your throat; you swore to the Six that your heart had stopped inside your chest. 

You couldn’t take your eyes off him as he pulled away from you and you saw that he was struggling to stifle a laugh at your reaction to his words. 

You were angry initially but then realised in retribution that you were wearing ridiculous heels and a tiny skirt. So with an evil smirk of your own you stepped back and turned away from him, bending down to pick up your purse and making sure that your skirt rode up high enough to put your thong on display. 

You heard his breath hitch. Success.  
This time you managed to get your door unlocked. You inhaled deeply before you pushed the door open, you had no idea what to expect. You looked over your shoulder and beckoned Ignis behind you as you stepped inside.

He stepped beside you as you turned to lock the door behind you. You had barely even finished turning the key in the lock when suddenly you were spun around and pressed with your back against the door with a large, hard body pressed against your front and pushing your weight against the painted wood. 

You looked up into emerald eyes that were boring into you with an intensity that made your knees weak. He was breathing slightly hard and you could feel his chest pressing against you in time with his breathing. He was very broad up close and suddenly you felt tiny. 

He looked into your eyes and you could see your own, your pupils blown out reflected in his glasses.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” His voice was dark with lust, well you hoped it was lust and the deep purr of it vibrated through the air around you, it made your whole body shake. You could smell the scent of him, absolutely incredible and heady, flooding your senses with lust. 

You thought that words would fail you and so you didn’t respond verbally, instead you closed the distance between your faces and press your lips to his.

He gave a sigh as you connected and his hand came up to touch your check and pull you towards him. His kiss was intense now, just lips with an open mouth and no tongue but there was something about him, it made you feel special. You moved your hand, wrapping it around him and pressing against the small of his back as the kiss slowly turned heated. 

Then there was a tongue swiping at your lips and then it was there, sucking and playing with your tongue with an intensity that made you question what you had gotten yourself into.

You moaned out once his tongue touched yours, you hadn’t intend to it just came out and you could feel your cheeks tinge with red. You were embarrassed and didn’t want to appear easy; you hoped he hadn’t noticed but by the slight smirk of his lips against your own you knew that he had. 

He took his time, sliding a hand down your torso and around your waist. He pulled your body flush against his and that made you moan louder. 

Shit. You could feel muscles pressing against you as they expanded and contracted with his breathing and you were desperate to feel more. You pressed your fingers against the fabric of his shirt as you started to run your hand up and down his back.

Your kiss was getting intense now and you were struggling to think about anything else. You were drowning in the way his lips and body moved against yours. Lost in the way your legs were touching the ground but there was almost no weight on them as he held you pressed against your door and floored by the way his hips were slowly and gently rocking what was definitely his growing arousal against your hip. 

You were struggling to think of a way to get back into the game, to not lose yourself in his touch. You ran your hand down his back, feeling him shudder underneath your touch. You moved your hands lower and lower until they were playing with the top of his belt just above his ass. His hips stopped rocking against you then and then you knew what you had to do.

You reached down lower and, well you groped his ass.

Ignis bit down on your lips as your fingers pressed into firm flesh and then he moaned as the movement of your hands cause his arousal to suddenly be right there, pressing agsint your clothed core. 

You slapped him across the ass in response before you pulled your lips from his. You met his eyes and looked at him as you pulled back as far as you could before you hit the door. His glasses were slightly askew and you could see how blown his pupils were through his glasses. His lips were dark and swollen and the sight made you struggle to concentrate. Your moved your lips forward and started nipping at the skin under his ear.

“We should.” And then he cut you off as lips traced across your collarbone and it became almost impossible to speak.

“Bedroom”

He pulled his lips off your neck and looked down at you expectantly. 

“Where is it?”

“Fuck” you groaned out loudly. Where the fuck was your bedroom?

Finally your brain filled in the gaps in your conscience thoughts. 

“End of the hallway.”

Hr made to move away from you but you wouldn’t have it. You pressed on his back to keep him against to you and then moved your hands and tapped on the top of his shoulders before you climbed up his body and wrapped your legs around his hips. 

His hands were under your ass immediately, holding you up as he pressed you back against the door for a moment and kissing you so hard that it stole the breath from your lungs. Now that you were in this position you could feel him, hard and pulsing through all of the fabric between you straight against your core. Your hips were rocking against his now; you couldn’t stop them from moving; seeking friction that only he was able to provide. 

He moved away from your lips and squeezed your ass against him as h moved away from the door and began walking through your apartment, murmuring something about a misbehaving kitten under his breath. 

Well, two could play at that game and you decided to take his misbehaving remark to heart. Even though your apartment was small and the walk to your bedroom wasn’t particularly long; you kept strategically grinding yourself against him when he took steps and running your lips across his neck when his steps began to falter, it seemed he was incredibly sensitive there and you struggled not to react to the noises he was making. 

It took a long time for you to reach your bedroom, he kept stopping to push you against a wall and grind against your hips. 

You knew you were getting close to the bedroom but you weren’t happy, you wanted to wind him up more before you got there.

You used every trick in your arsenal to mouth and lick at the soft skin where his neck met his broad shoulders. You laved you tongue across sharp, defined collarbones while the skin covering them shuddered at your touch. You moved up and down until his skin was wet and blushed slightly from the pressure of your lips. 

You smirked against his skin and then bit down fairly hard on the defined muscle of his trapezoid. 

Ignis moaned loudly and the noise made your eyes shut and your core pulse with need. You felt your body being moved and before you could react you found yourself splayed out on the floor with Ignis’ hard body on top of you. 

There were lips biting and sucking down on your neck and a hand on your hips holding you completely still as a long, elegant torso rocked above you. There were slender hips with a pulsing hardness between them rutting against your barely clothed core as your dress was hiked up around your thighs. He moved his tongue over the same places you had on him and then he bit down hard on the same place you did. You cried out as he kept sucking on the mark, trying to make it bruise.

He pulled away from you to admire his handiwork, the dark bruise blooming across your skin.  
“So fucking naughty” He muttered under his breath as he moved his lips to the other side of your collar bone. His voice was low and dark with lust and you could feel it vibrating all the way through your body as he moved on top of you. 

His hands were everywhere and you were fixated on one that was running down your sides until it was tugging on the hem of your very short skirt.

He pulled back from you and settled down between your legs. You leant up to look at him as he toyed with the thin fabric in his hands.

"You shouldn't touch me like that unless you mean it Kitten"

Then your dress was hiked up and your legs bent. The leather of your high boots slipping over his shoulder as he looked down between your legs at the tiny thong you were hearing with hunger in his eyes.

He moved his head down between your legs and you cried out as you felt skilful fingers pulling your panties to the side and sliding over your clit.

In the moment you were overwhelmed by a memory of a conversation you had with Prompto, on a day when he had been complaining that Ignis was amazing at everything and you finally understood.

Ignis Scientia ate pussy like he was born for it.

He started off ridiculously slow, almost like he was unsure of what he was doing but you were pretty sure that was an act because he had been far too confident about everything else tonight. There was gentle pressure from soft fingertips everywhere except for where you wanted it and it was becoming more and more difficult to control your hips the longer he teased you.  
He seemed to get off on the way your hips were pressing up against empty air as you struggled to find any kind of friction.

You could see him looking down at you with an almost clinical gaze but it didn’t turn you off; not at all; it just added to the fire burning inside of you. 

Then finally; Finally; with a gentle touch that made you cry out in shock; there was a pressure slowly starting to circle around your clit. You could feel him chuckling against the oversensitive skin of your thigh at the less than dignified noise you let out once he touched you as his palm tightened down on your hip to keep you still against him. You watched as he lowered his head; your breathing hitching as you felt the flat of his tongue running along your slit and then twirling around your clit in a way that had you almost immediately seeing stars. 

His tongue was still there, actually stimulating, actually moving across you in an erratic pattern that didn’t give you a break from the sensation. You were embarrassed when you realised that you had started whispering out his name over and over again in some sort of perverted mantra as you felt a large finger slowly disappear inside of you. 

You were suddenly aware of how much experience this man must have by the fact that he found your g-spot the first time he crooked his finger up inside of you. You couldn’t really process your shock at the action because you couldn’t stop yourself from shouting out his name as your inner walls clenched around him. 

There was a tongue slowly moving up and down the inside of your thighs, pressing at the inseam where they met as the coil deep inside you started building with each in and out. You cried out as teeth scraped down the inside of your thigh and you bucked your hips against the strong arm holding you down. You felt an exhale of breath against your skin, a smirk maybe and you lifted your head up to take in the sight between your legs.

Ignis. Ignis fucking Scientia, the advisor to the prince of your entire home continent with strands of hair flying everywhere as it slowly fell out of its gelled up style and with glasses less askew than you would think. You watched as he shifted those emerald eyes up to make contact with you. He smirked as he lifted up your leg and started placing kisses against your inner thigh.

You watched him as he whispered your name against your skin; as he made a show of running his tongue up the inside of your thigh before disappearing from your view. The way there were teeth biting down gently on your skin and a finger expertly bucking up inside you.

You threw your head back with a gasp as you seemed to lose control of the muscles that had been allowing you to look at him. 

Then there was a tongue moving across your clit; moving in erratic circles with teeth occasionally catching against your swollen flesh as his finger crooked against your insides over and over again. Then there was another one inside, you had hardly even felt the pressure as it stretched you; you could feel that you were soaked with your own arousal but there was also quite a bit of saliva there too. 

It took a shockingly short time until you were at the edge and crying out his name. He seemed to know exactly what to do to keep you there and exactly how to stop you from finding your release.  
You were lost in the feeling of him, on the feeling of the sparks flying through your core. You became vaguely aware that he was making noise and you struggle to prop yourself up on your arms to look at him once more. 

He looked up at you with dark emerald eyes and you could feel his arm pressing down hard against your hips. You watched a grin slowly spread out to one side of his face before he spoke.

“My Kitten. Why don’t you come for me?” his voice was low and he winked at you, a sinful thing that had your body giving out on your and your head sinking back down onto the carpet.

The vibrations of his laugh against your clit as he lowered his head back down, the movement of his tongue and the twitch of his fingers right against that spot inside of you had you clamping your legs down around his head and crying out his name in a record amount of time as you cried out his name over and over like it was the only word you could say as your release overtook you in waves as he worked you through your high until there was nothing left. 

“Six” You weren’t sure if your voice was working or not. You just couldn’t believe it. 

“Fucking Six Ignis” You spoke in a shaky breath once you had finally regained enough of your composure.

Ignis just looked back up at you with an all too cocky smirk gracing his wet lips. You found that you weren’t able to look away once he reached up to wipe his lips, his glasses were askew now and you thought with humour that he probably wouldn’t be able to see you through them at the moment. He was starting to look dishevelled but was still far to composed considering that he had just eaten you out on your hallway floor like his life was depending on it. 

You found yourself overcome with an almost unescapable urge to return the favour. You wanted to wipe that fucking smirk off his face. 

You took a deep breath and moved to sit up.

“Bedroom” You said with your voice low, “Fuck let me return the favour.”

Ignis moved himself back up your torso and pushed you back down to the floor. He looked into your eyes and then to your lips where he just stopped. You realised with a start that he was trying to politely ascertain whether he could kiss you or not with his lips still wet with your essence. You weren’t going to refuse kisses from this man no matter where his mouth had been and so you closed the distance between you and pulled him in for a rough, salty kiss that left you both gasping for breath. 

Ignis was the one to pull away with his breathing unsteady and you watched him sit back on his knees and adjust his pants around the large, painful looking bulge tenting the fabric. 

You licked your lips at the sight of him and you laughed as you saw his eyes close for a moment at your expression. 

“Come on love.”

Ignis was all grace as he reached down and then helped to pull you into a proper sitting position before helping you to your feet. Your legs were still shaking from your orgasm and combined with the ridiculousness of your heels you were surprised you could take any steps as you walked as gracefully as you could down the rest of the hallway to your bedroom with Ignis’ hand at your waist keeping you steady.

Ignis looked impressed with your minimally decorated bedroom and King size bed but you didn’t let him look around for too long before you were pushing him back to sit on the edge of the bed and kneeling down between his legs. 

Ignis was absolutely wearing far too many clothes but then again you realised that you were still fully dressed as well. His glasses were slightly askew; hair a mess and lips still glistening with your essence but otherwise he looked totally put together and it wasn’t fair. Even the large bulge straining and pulsing against now tight pants didn’t seem to detract from his image. You were finding your gaze drawn down between his legs. You wanted to get your hands, and lips on him and find out exactly what he was packing but also and maybe more than that you wanted to strip him back and see what sort of body he was hiding under those fancy shirts because it had felt harder than you thought it would when it was pressed up against you. 

Ignis was looking down at you expectantly and you realised that you had just been kneeling on the floor for a while now. You decided that he was wearing too many clothes and that you needed to rectify that immediately. You moved to stand up so that you could reach his torso but then decided to change your plans slightly. 

You stood up from between his legs and cocked your hip as you unzipped your dress from the front and stepped out of it, leaving your thigh high boots on for now. You left your bra and panties on because they were black and lacy and he seemed like the type to appreciate that sort of thing. Ignis’ eyes were immediately moving up and down your form, flicking back to your eyes occasionally like the gentleman he was. 

You winked at him and then took a small step forward; you ran one hand hard through his hair and pulled him roughly towards you for a deep kiss while you trailed your other hand down his chest, popping the buttons open one by one while you struggled to focus on pulling your teeth across his bottom lip. 

You couldn’t help but sigh in relief against him as the last few buttons on his shirt came undone. You ran your hands up and down his chest, you could feel your fingers skimming across hard muscle covered by soft skin that gave under your touch. You pushed his shirt off his shoulders and then broke your kiss and stepped back so you could properly look at him. 

Ignis was ripped to say the least. His shoulders were ridiculously broad; they didn’t seem quite so large covered by his fitted shirts. You could see defined biceps and muscular arms straining as he kept his fists clenched by his side. Your gaze flicked lower and then kept going. He had a long torso even slightly hunched over and sitting down with defined abs that you were desperate to properly run your hands over. You could feel him looking at you while you took him in; you could see him breathing hard as he struggled to keep himself in check his pants pulled tight across his crotch and you could see him pulsing in time with his breathing. 

Ignis’ skin was anything but flawless; a gorgeous pale colour that seemed to suit him perfectly but covered in constellations of darker moles, spots and scars; you found yourself wanting to run your tongue across all of them and decided that you shouldn’t have to stop yourself from doing so. 

You pushed him back onto the bed and moved yourself between his legs as you pushed your body on top of his. You supported yourself on one arm as you attached your lips to his neck and then slowly started working your way down his body, kissing and licking and biting. 

He was groaning quietly underneath you but you wanted him to be louder and so with a nip against the pale, broad expanse of his chest you trailed a free hand down the centre of his torso, down past his hips, seeking out his cock. You made a big show of grasping into it and squeezing it outside of his pants once you found it. Your touch made him hiss and buck up into your hand; that was more like it. 

You indulged him a little bit; playing with his clothed cock in your hand until he was panting. When you pulled away the noise that he made almost broke your heart but it also spurred you on for more.

You adjusted and pressed your hips down against his as you moved your attention back to showering affection to his chest.

You kissed across every part of his broad shoulders, pressing your tongue into his collarbone and biting down on any parts that made him gasp or cry out. 

You tongued over a nipple once you reached them but but he didn’t seem to react too much; so you moved on, running your tongue and making a wet stripe across the dip in the centre of his pecs.

He was muttering you name under his breath as your tongue ran down the centre of his abs. His hips were rocking against yours and his breathing was harsh as you scraped your teeth against each of his abs and down across his waist. His hip bones were sticking up and defined against his flat stomach and you couldn’t help but press your teeth against them and bite down before sucking down a mark that was sure to last a few days. 

He was cursing by the time your lips finally reached the waistband of his pants.

You undid his fly and he eagerly lifted up his hips to help you remove his pants. You pulled his underwear down in the process, you didn’t even look to see what he was wearing you weren’t interested in that, only in what he was packing underneath. 

You were sort of surprised but not really surprised at what he was packing. His cock was fairly thick and very long, cut and bobbing against his abs. It was flushed red and the tip was glistening in the faint light of your room. He was groomed and the whole thing just really suited him.

You weren’t normally the type of girl to go down on your one night stand; especially not without protection but this was different. Ignis wasn’t just a one night stand and you knew him well enough to not be worried about it. You also were taken aback with how much you needed his cock; how between your legs pulsed with need when you thought about taking him into your mouth. 

You looked up at him for some kind of assent but his eyes were closed as you watched him struggled to gain his composure so you just ignored him and took the weeping head of his cock straight into your mouth.

The noise he made was absolutely exquisite as you closed your lips around him. The shock of it went straight to your core and you shifted your legs impatiently, you couldn’t believe how worked up you still were considering you had just gotten off. The thought of what was to come made you moan involuntarily around the cock in your mouth.

You pulled off him and his cock jumped against your lips once it was free of your mouth. You chanced a look up at him to see that his head was thrown back and his eyes closed behind his not quite sitting right spectacles. That was a good enough reaction you thought as you moved your head lower. 

You licked a long confident stripe up the underside of his cock, starting right down at the base and slowly moving upwards with the flat of your tongue. By the time you reached the head of him and started flicking your tongue against that spot you were sure would be a weakness for him his hand was already threading into your hair and his other hand was clenching down on your shoulder. 

You decided that you were going to try and give him the best fucking blowjob of his life as repayment for what he had done for you earlier. At this stage you weren’t really interested in making it last for too long and so you didn’t give him much time before you were lowering your lips down against hot silken flesh and taking him in about half way down. There was still a fair amount of him left but you knew your own limits and you weren’t about to make a fool of yourself. 

You decided to just overwhelm him from the start and pulled out all of the stops. You heard him mutter some sort of expletive that you weren’t really focussing on as you pressed the flat of your tongue against the base of his head and then hollowed your cheeks out and sucked on him, rolling your tongue across his hot skin. 

You felt his hand tighten against your scalp, tugging with just enough pressure to set your nerves on fire. You kept moving; rocking up and down on his cock while working your tongue, one hand coming around to rest around his cock, moving up and down on what didn’t fit in your mouth but also to give you a guide so you didn’t try and suck him down too far. 

Your ears pricked up when you heard him actually start moaning; once he started he didn’t stop.

The sound was incredible, dark and deep as it moved through the air but it didn’t last long before a hand was tightening on your hair and pulling you off him. You looked up and him and saw emerald eyes that were almost fully black from pupils blown with lust; that was a sight you didn’t think you would ever forget. 

Ignis was breathing hard; you could hear his gasps in the air and each exhale was permeated with a slight moan as he struggled to get a grip on himself. You smirked at him as you saw him struggle to focus his eyes on your form between his legs. You watched his whole torso heave with his breaths, it looked like he was having trouble trying to compose himself enough to speak. 

“Be wary if you keep that up Kitten”

Shit

His voice was at least two octaves lower than normal and the sound of it made you clench your legs together.

“Will the night be over if I keep it up?” You asked him cheekily, darting your tongue out to run over the tip of him and licking up the precome that had gathered there while you were waiting for him to speak. You watched his gaze narrow down on you as his hand tightened in your hair again. 

“No. It won’t be over.”

You didn’t give a response to that, you just winked at him and then moved back down to finish what you started. Moving your head back down and taking him as far as you could back into your mouth. 

Unfortunately and honestly it almost made you want to cry; you weren’t able to see his face when he came but you could hear it when he spilled himself down your throat, loud moans of your name called out between heaving gasps. 

You also wouldn’t normally swallow for a stranger either but Ignis tasted sweet and you wanted more, he obviously took care of himself and you licked him clean while he came down from his high. 

You were breathing hard and recovering between his legs, not really paying attention to him.

Before you even noticed he was lifting you up by the shoulders and throwing you down onto the bed on your back. His eyes were blown black and his expression was absolutely famished his lips crashed down on yours.

He kissed you hard, his tongue all over yours, licking his release from inside your mouth as his hips ground down against yours. He was still hard. 

“I hope you don’t think I would need too much of a break, Kitten” he spoke, his voice was still far too low and it was husky now like he was exhausted. He didn’t let you reply before his lips were against yours again and a hand was moving down your bare side while you were trapped, pressed down into the bed by the weight of him. 

He was a fair bit taller than you were and once he managed to slot your hips together so that his bare length was pressing against your clothed core your vision was filled with pale, broad shoulders almost double the width of you. You could see the muscles in them and the veins; everything flexing under almost translucent skin as Ignis rocked his hips down against your core. It was difficult to focus with all of the sensation assaulting your senses. 

You were mesmerised by the constellations of marks on his skin and you just decided to go for it and started biting down and marking hickies over all of them. The scent of him was unbelievable, sweat and salt mixed with his cologne; it just made everything feel more intense. 

Ignis seemed to be a fan of that because there was a hand hiking your leg up over his hip, you realised that you were still wearing your boots as you felt the leather of them running against his skin. Suddenly the base of this erection was pressing directly against your clit; you threw your head back at the sensation and Ignis took the chance to start moving his lips down across your neck and giving you the same treatment that you were giving him.

While you were encumbered you figured you may as well enjoy yourself and so started running your hands across his shoulders and down the planes of his back. You could feel that he had knots running down the back of his neck because when you pressed down on them he moaned against your skin. His hand was now grasping down on your ass and pulling you up against his hips, the feel of it was getting you worked up and you knew you wouldn’t be able to take much more of this. 

You managed to snake a hand down into the almost non-existent space between your bodies to press your palm against the hard muscles flexing against your skin. 

You made your way down, starting with pecs that almost filled up your whole hand and then moving down and feeling as much of him as you could. By the time you had made your hand down to the deep line of his hips he had realised that your bra had a clasp at the front and was working on it one handed. 

You turned your gaze to watch his face as you saw him eye your bare breasts hungrily once they were freed. You let him lave some attention on them with his tongue for a moment before you decided to take some action. You assumed he was waiting for you to give him to okay to progress further. 

When you reached down and wrapped your hand around the base of his dick and squeezed he stopped his ministrations and, breathing hard looked up at your face. 

You released him and then gently started pushing at his shoulders with your other hand.

“Let me up Ignis.” Your voice was darker than you thought it should be and the sound of it shocked you.

Ignis got up and sat back on his knees between your legs, his skin flushed pink all the way down his chest and his cock standing up at attention against his belly. 

You sat up yourself; your core aching now there was no pressure on it.

“I have.” Shit when did you get so out of breath?  
“I have condoms in the drawer” you said, moving to start reaching over the far side of the bed.

Ignis reached out and cradled you between his arms. 

“I have that sorted” he said as he sort of squeezed his hand together and something materialised in his hand in blue light.

“What the fuck was that?” you were bewildered. 

“A perk of being connected to the Prince I suppose.” He trailed off and sat back rolling it in his hand.

He looked at it sceptically with a cocked eyebrow before rolling his eyes and muttering “Gladio” under his breath. Then it disappeared in a flash of blue and another appeared. 

You were still dumbfounded by the use of magic that you didn’t know what to make of his exchange, obviously it was a shared stash and the thought of that made you laugh as Ignis looked at you with a cocked brow while you focused on his cock bobbing between his legs; angry and leaking. 

You made eye contact with him and didn’t break it as you trailed a hand down your body, you watched his eye follow your movement as you cupped your breasts; running you hand down across your hip and then started slipping your panties off your hips. You tried to be as sexy as you could to get them off, twirling them around your fingers for a moment before throwing them off the bed. You watched his breath hitch as his almost fully black eyes bored into you. You realised that you were still wearing you boots and leant down to unzip them. He didn’t stop watching as you pulled the leather off your les and threw them off somewhere into the corner of the room. 

You moved up to him on your knees and crushed your lips against his. Kissing him hard and passionate as you ran a hand down his arm to take the condom away from him.

You pulled away and smirked as you felt him lean forward to chase after your lips. 

“Let me put it on Ignis.”

“Very well”

You felt like you could trust Ignis but, it was more for your own peace of mind that you tore open the small package. He moaned as you rolled it over him, squeezing the tip as you went and making quite a show of it, stroking up and down his length to make sure you were happy.

“That’s quite enough” he reached out a hand to still your own. “How would you like to do this?”

You reached up and attacked his lips with your own before pulling him down on top of you.

“Are you sure you wish to continue?” he questioned, acting like his cock wasn’t already pressing up against your core

“I swear to the Six if you’re not inside me in the next thirty seconds.” you almost scream and he cuts you off with a kiss as he slowly starts lowering his body down on top of yours. 

You reach down between the two of you, struggling not to get distracted touching his abs or his hips as you wrap fingers around his cock and line him up with your entrance. You hook a leg around his hip and start to coax him towards you.

Ignis sinks inside effortlessly and you groan out as you can feel yourself stretching around him as he rocks his hips slowly. You can feel him clutching at the sheets on either side of you as he tries to control himself to be gentle. It’s been a while for you but you can’t remember it ever feeling like this before. He just seems to be pressing against all of the sensitive spots inside of you as he presses inside; you can’t stop yourself from clenching around him which just makes him groan out as his job becomes more difficult. 

You feel so full as he almost bottoms out inside of you. One of his hands moves to your leg around his hip and pulls on it; you fall towards him and with a cry from you the angle is right and he sinks fully inside, your hips pulling flush with his own and his head falls forward and he sinks teeth into your shoulder at the sensation. You respond by clawing down his back, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to leave red marks all the way down his pale skin, claiming him as yours; for tonight anyway. 

He presses kisses across the fading marks from earlier across your collarbone as you can feel his body shaking as he waits for you to adjust; waits for you to give him the ok. 

Ignis sets a pace that is frantic and fast but it still feels like he is totally in control. Something about the angle of his hips and the shape of his cock is hitting that spot inside of you every time he thrusts in and you are already starting to lose control. 

He feels incredible, his weight crushing you down into your own mattress as you rock your hips up to meet him. You can feel him breathing hard against your skin, feeling hot air against your neck in between the movements of his teeth on your skin. You can feel the weight of him, the muscles flexing in the arms caged around your body, the way his abs press into yours with every rock of his hips. The feel of his glasses catching on your skin and tangling in your hair, you have no idea why he still has them on but you’re not complaining. 

You need him to go faster, harder and you can hardly stand it.

“Ignis” you call out his name close to his ear. “I won’t break, stop being a gentleman”

Ignis doesn’t reply but his pace picks up; fingers tightening into the skin of your hips and you wonder if you might have bruises there tomorrow. Ignis sets a brutal place; chasing after his own release as the sounds of skin slapping on skin fill the air. 

You are sure that he can tell you’re close from the way your walls are clenching down around him and the way you don’t seem to be able to stop crying out his name. You feel his weight shift as suddenly there is a hand trailing down your body and pressing itself against your clit as he angles his head up to look at you with hair falling into his eyes. 

You clench around him at his touch and find your release after mere seconds of him touching you. 

You cry out his name like he is the only thing in the world as your release seems to last forever. You’re vaguely aware of his thrusts picking up speed and him calling out your name. Your vision is foggy but you can make out his pupils turning almost completely black, his head falling forward as he loses himself inside of you. 

It seemed like you stayed like that forever; struggling to breathe in damp air as your skin sticks together with sweat as his weight bears down on you as he struggles to support himself. 

Eventually Ignis rolls of you and falls onto the bed on his back; panting hard. Everything hurts in a good way as you turn to face him.

“Holy shit Ignis. That was.” You struggle to get out through your heavy breaths  
“That was amazing. It’s not normally like that for me. ”

“It appears we have a fair bit of chemistry.” Ignis’ voice is slowly going back to its normal tone as he pushes his hair back from his face; it’s a mess now with strands falling everywhere and some sticking straight up into the air. 

You knew in the back of your mind that cuddle wasn’t strictly part of one night stand etiquette but Ignis was different right? So you moved over to him, first taking the condom off him and throwing it away before lowering your head to his chest. 

He said nothing but quickly pulled you into his arms as your breathing returned to normal.

You intended to get up, to get some water, offer him a shower but you just found that you didn’t want to move. 

You told him that he could stay; if it wasn’t obvious already and he nodded an affirmative before adjusting and pulling covers up above you.

It felt so right but also weird as you fell asleep in his arms. 

 

You were alone in bed when you awoke; you sort of expected it but you were still disappointed deep down. Your body burned in a delightful way, reminding you of everything that went on the night before. Your sheets were warm and still smelt like him but painkillers were calling to you.  


You didn’t bother putting any clothes on and walked out of your bedroom and you got the shock of your life when you found Ignis in your kitchen.

He was shirtless and in a pair of sweat pants that sat low on his hips and fit him perfectly; where did they come from? He was Standing in front of the stove and cooking something.

“Good Morning.” He said far too cheerfully and it was then you noticed the cup of coffee he had next to the stove.  
“I made some breakfast.”

You were shocked and almost immediately grabbed at his coffee; downing a mouthful before you decided to face him. He laughed and flipped what he was cooking, eggs it looked like. 

“Morning Ignis. I wasn’t expecting breakfast.” Your voice was rough but you were sort of expecting that.

“Have a seat. I’ll bring it over when I’m done”

 

Somehow Ignis made even eggs taste amazing as you sat at your kitchen table eating breakfast like you hadn’t had mind blowing sex the night before. You weren’t really sure what to think about the whole thing but conversation with Ignis came easily and everything just seemed perfectly normal. 

Far too soon it seemed that he was walking around and gathering up his clothes from the night before.

He turned to face you, stepping up close to you and drawing all of your attention without even trying.

“I have business to attend to today so I need to take my leave.” He almost sounded disappointed.  
“I would like to see you again. I have your phone number.” A hand came to rest on your shoulder.  
“I will let you know when I’m free if you would like. I don’t want there to be any pretenses, we can just hang out.” 

“Yeah that sounds great Ignis. Thanks for breakfast and for last night” you winked at him and he laughed.

“Thank you for a wonderful night.” He said as he pulled your door open. 

And he just walked out your door and shut it behind him. 

What the fuck just happened?


	2. Unbelievable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coincidentally you run into Ignis again and you can't seem to be able to resist each other.
> 
> Feat: Pornographic coffee drinking, fellatio, doggy style, coffee table sex.

It felt like it had been months since the night you spent with Ignis considering how pent up you were, how desperate you were for someone to touch you again; no, not someone, you had absolutely no interest in going out and finding someone else to satisfy your desires, you wanted him again. You knew it hadn’t been months, more like a few weeks but you simply couldn’t get him off your mind. 

You weren’t sure what had been so special about that night but you couldn’t stop remembering flashes of it; remembering the way that he looked at you, the things that he had been able to do with his tongue and his fingers. It made it difficult to focus sometimes as thoughts of Ignis seemed to dominate your mind. 

Ignis was yet to contact you; not that you had expected him to, not nearly enough time had passed and you didn’t know his phone number, though if you begged Prompto and came up with some excuse he would probably give it to you; but you didn’t want to seem desperate. You we content to just work through the feelings that you were having, hoping that eventually they would pass so that you could feel like your normal carefree self again. You could be responsible, normal and non-obsessive; couldn’t you?

It was an absolute coincidence, totally unexpected that you would just run into him on the street. In fact you did a double take when you first saw the recognisable figure from behind. You were sure it was him; his height, build, dress sense and the way he carried himself; yeah it was definitely Ignis. You had just been in the shopping district trying to find some clothes and there he was; exiting a store just in front of you.

You didn’t know what to do, approach him? Or would that be awkward? It would probably be awkward and needy. Did you even want to say hello to him in the middle of the sidewalk? Would you even be able to contain yourself? You honestly weren’t sure. 

You followed behind him, not really realising you were until he turned and entered a quaint looking coffee shop on the corner of the street. You stopped, that was something, you would be able to pretend it was coincidence running into him in a coffee shop. Well it was a coincidence that you saw him, but he didn’t need to know that you had followed him down the street. 

You took a breath to calm your nerves, you hadn’t realised you were nervous; but there was no need to be. You would have a normal, quick conversation, nothing would happen and then you would be over your stupid crush. Yeah, that was it. You opened the door in front of you and walked through; no going back now. 

The shop was small and decorated modestly; there were a few people lining up but it didn’t seem particularly busy. You saw Ignis near the front of the line but tried not to look at him; he was on his phone and seemingly engrossed in whatever he was doing. 

You lined up and placed your usual order for Ebony coffee; you kept Ignis in your periphery the whole time but it didn’t seem like he had noticed you. Good

This was it. You turned and walked towards him, stood next to him. Already you felt something from being so close; you pushed it down. You looked around for a second and then with flawless acting pretended to notice him. 

“Ignis,” you said with surprise, suddenly worried that he would be too zoned out to recognise his own name; or maybe that’s what you were hoping for. 

Ignis turned and looked towards you; his face a mask, until he made eye contact with you and realised who you were; then you almost wanted to melt as the corner of his lips turned up in a slight smile. 

“Good Afternoon,” he said, followed by your full name. His voice was just as sweet as you remembered, even more so when he was saying your name; you were fucked.  
“What an unlikely coincidence to see you here.”

Come on, you chided yourself. Stop looking at his plush lips and respond to his fucking question. Shit, what were you even going to say.  
“I was doing some shopping,” you gestured to the bag you were carrying, “and decided that I simply could not go on without some liquid gold.” Nailed it!

Ignis nodded at you, interested in what you were saying but he didn’t reply. You decided to go out on a limb, having heard enough things about this man’s addiction to Ebony coffee. If he was here, it meant that the coffee must be absolutely exceptional, “Well, I had heard this place has some of the best Ebony in the district so I had to give it a try.”

That got a response, Ignis cracked a smile and then chuckled. You hadn’t realised that there had been ice to break but that had done it. His small laughs faded at almost the exact moment that his name was called to pick up his order. He nodded at you and then turned to collect his cup, walking away from you to retrieve it. 

“I should have known you would have a proper appreciation for Ebony,” he said softly when he returned to stand next to you, steaming take away cup in hand. Success; you silently fist bumped yourself in your head; almost too caught up in your own internal celebrations to notice the way the world seemed to grind to a halt as Ignis took his first sip of coffee. 

The man in front of you looked like some sort of sinful god, something too intense for mortal eyes. Ignis fucking closed his eyes as he brought the cup to his lips and you couldn’t tear your eyes away; was it normal for someone to look like that while simply sipping coffee? 

His head tilted slightly back, exposing the long column of his throat, the angular cut of his cheekbones, the slight bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed in anticipation of the hot liquid. You felt like you should look away, like this was some sort of erotic, personal ritual that you shouldn’t be intruding on. You wondered if anyone else in the shop was watching, if anyone else in here noticed the lewd display going on in front of you, but you couldn’t bear to pull your eyes away for long enough to check. 

You watched as his eyelids fluttered behind his glasses; as tension disappeared from his shoulders. You were transfixed as his lips parted around the thin rim of the cup; some terrible part of your brain decided to let you know how much you would prefer for that to be your clit rather than just a simple cup of coffee. You watched as this throat bobbed as he took a sip, the slight movement of air that sounded suspiciously like a moan as he swallowed. 

Then, just like that; like he didn’t put on a pornographic display for the entire coffee shop, removed the cup from his lips; leaving them slightly parted for a moment as his tongue darted out to lick whatever remnants of flavour might remain.

It was mesmerising and you were staring, unable to look away and floored speechless with how someone out there could make drinking coffee look like that.

He turned towards you, probably noticing that you were staring; it seemed like he was parting those soft lips to say something to you but thank the Astrals you were saved from whatever he was going to say by your name being called for your order. 

You turned away from him, sure that you were blushing and trying to get yourself under control as you walked up to the counter and took hold of your beverage. You turned to walk back to him, nursing your cup; you could feel that it was far too hot to drink and wondered how he had managed to take a sip of it.

You hoped that you had managed to get your blush under control by the time you came to stand in front of him again; you felt slightly dejected now, knowing that this was probably be where you would part. That was fine, but how you were supposed to continue on with your day with the imagery of that man drinking coffee stuck firmly in your mind?

Ignis smiled at you as you stopped next to him, “Would you like to have a seat while we drink?”

Yes!

Thankfully you didn’t actually say it out loud; it was difficult to not seem too eager. You had to stop this, you could hang out as friends; not that you probably were friends at this point, acquaintances then. There was absolutely no need to treat him like a sexy piece of meat. 

You took a seat at a small booth in the corner; you against the wall and Ignis sitting opposite you. Conversation passed easily between the two of you; as it always had before. The conversation was light, upcoming events, the weather and things like that. There was tension in the air; you could feel it surrounding you. You knew you were flirting with him; you didn’t want to but it was all too easy to tease and banter with him; you felt like he was doing the same to you.

The two of you kept speaking long after your coffee was finished.

There was a moment, Ignis slid around to your side of the table to show you something on his phone. He leaned in close to you; he was warm and smelt divine, cologne, warmth and the hint of coffee on his breath. He sidled closer to you until the back of your head was almost against his shoulder while he scrolled through images that you weren’t entirely focused on; he was far too distracting.

It was subtle of course, a hand on your shoulder, an accidental brush to the inside of your thigh as he adjusted the position of his phone. It was easy for you to adjust yourself against him until your back was pressed against his chest; it was not quite as easy for you to ignore the soft whisper of warm breath against your hair. 

It was breathtaking, the delicate play between the two of you; trying to flirt but also trying not to be obvious about it. It seemed that neither was prepared to make the first move as the air between you kept heating up.

It was an accident; you had just intended to run a gentle touch up the inside of his thigh to try and rile him up. Ignis moved at the last second though and your impeccable aim was ruined as your hand less than gently came straight down onto his crotch.

You hadn’t realised what had happened until you squeezed your fingers slightly to try and work out what your hand had landed on. There was a very sharp exhale from Ignis as the warm, solid flesh underneath your hand gave a jerk. Holy shit Ignis was hard; you had to press down against just to confirm it and sure enough; there it was. Ignis was hard, not fully erect or anything but there was definite resistance under the soft fabric rubbing against your palm.

You were shocked and taken aback; honestly, you probably would have just sat there and kept squeezing if there wasn’t suddenly a much larger hand over the top of yours. Tightening around you with a gentle grip as it pulled yours away. 

You turned your head to look up at Ignis behind you; he was staring back at you with an intense look in his green eyes. 

“Not in public darling,” he spoke softly so that no one would be able to listen in, not that you thought anyone was. What does that even mean? Not in public? Is that an invitation?

You must have had a confused expression on your face because you watched as the corners of Ignis’ lips turned up in a small smirk, “We can take this somewhere more private if you would like?”

That had definitely been an invitation.

You nodded, not trusting that your words would work too well. There was something about this man, on the one hand you wanted to push him to the back of your mind and move on but on the other, there was something alluring about him; the sex had been incredible and there was a fair amount of chemistry between you; he had even said so himself, hadn’t he? 

Ignis helped you out of the booth and slipped his arm around your waist as he lead you out of the shop. You had no idea where he was taking you, losing track of the streets you were travelling down. You should have paid more attention to your surroundings and you were silently kicking yourself as he stopped at the front of a very fancy looking apartment building, you could see the Citadel from where you were and breathed a small sigh of relief knowing where you were. 

Ignis ushered you through the doors and past the doorman in the lobby that nodded at you, it was then you realised that he had brought you to his home. Ignis lead you into the elevator and swiped a key card once he was inside of it to get it to move. 

It took barely a second once the lift started rocking slightly before he was on you; his body pressing you up against one of the mirrored walls. His face was close to yours; waiting for you to give your assent before he went further. You could smell the coffee from his breath as his glasses covered eyes looked to yours. 

You reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him closer to you and pressing your lips to his. 

By the time the elevator dinged that you had reached his floor you were both out of breath. You might have gotten a little bit handsy, Ignis’ shirt was untucked from his pants and not sitting quite right on his hips; his glasses askew and face flushed slightly, you were sure you weren’t much better. 

He rose to his full height as the doors opened and then there were large hands grabbing at your hips and pulling you until you were standing in front of him. Then he pulled you flush to his front until you could feel something very hard pressing against your lower back. Ignis bent down and you could feel his hot breath against your ear, “third door on the left,” he purred at you, his voice whispering low and dark. 

You couldn’t help the shiver that ran through you at the sound of his voice; or the shock of arousal that jolted through your body. 

Ignis stood back up again, and released his tight hold on you; keeping a hand around your waist as he encouraged you to walk in front of him; using your body to conceal his own. 

You could feel the heat of him radiating against your back; he was pressed so close to you and it was easy to get lost in the presence of him, the scent of him; it was almost unbearable. 

You had no idea how he was able to get this much of a reaction out of you, that you even let him get away with some of the things that he did but you didn’t ever want it to stop.

You stopped in front of what you counted was the third door on the left; Ignis pressed up against you again. “Well done my Kitten,” were the words of praise you got from him whispered directly into your ear as he pressed his hips against your back again. He was still hard and you felt him rock his hips slightly as he reached around you to press a key into the lock. 

You honestly did try to look around his apartment but you barely had a moment to take it in before you were pushed up against the door as it slammed behind you. A very dishevelled Ignis pressed your body against the wood as his lips attacked your own; bending his body over to kiss you.

It seemed like hours that you made out pressed against the door; his hips slowly rocking against yours, hardness grinding against your core. 

Eventually you pulled away from him; his lips chasing after you until you pushed at his chest to get him to stop. He was panting; though so were you, as he looked down at you with dark eyes. His hair in disarray from your wandering hands, glasses not quite straight on his face and his lips, dark and kiss swollen. You watched his eyes flutter as he tried to get them to focus, it was an intoxicating sight. 

“Couch?” you asked him in a voice far more breathless than you thought it would be. While this was hot, so fucking hot, your neck was starting to hurt and you weren’t sure that you would be able to handle being fucked up against the door. You were sure Ignis was strong enough to support you but you didn’t really want to risk it. 

“Yes,” Ignis mostly moaned back at you in response. He let out a broken groan as he stepped back from you and the pressure against his cock disappeared. Although, it seemed like the fog in his brain cleared a little bit when he looked back at you.

“Would you prefer the bedroom?” He asks, using full sentences like his voice isn’t dark and strained; like he isn’t breathing hard and looking at you like you’re prey. 

You take the small moment you’re offered to actually look at his apartment, to suss out what his couch actually looks like. 

Just behind him and to the left is a huge TV, behind 2 large leather couches sitting almost up against the floor to ceiling window looking out over Insomnia. The view is distracting; you’ve never seen anything like it before. Though you’re pulled away from your thoughts by a slight moan from in front of you. When you’re eyes snap back you see Ignis, with fingers slightly wrapped around his clothed cock and squeezing. 

“Couch is fine,” your lips say to him without your brain necessarily okaying the action. He turns to walk towards his living area, you figure you’ll let him decide which couch he wants to use. 

As you get closer you find your eyes drawn to the giant, ornate coffee table in the centre of the room. It looks like it cost more than you would ever earn in your life; with carvings of the Astrals winding up the legs of it and the top edge engraved with ancient Lucian text. 

“What the fuck is that?” You ask in awe and not really aware of what you’re doing. You watch as Ignis turns towards you and sits on the couch; lowering himself down with his long legs spread slightly to make room for the very large tent between them. 

Ignis beckons you towards him and you can’t resist. You sit down on his lap and can’t help the moan that escapes your lips as your bodies slot together; Ignis throws his head back slightly against the back of the couch as there’s finally pressure between his legs again.

“Family heirloom, worth far too much money and far less important than your body being on mine right now. As long as you still want this of course.”

You nodded at him, adjusting your hips and watching as his emerald eyes flutter shut behind his spectacles for a moment as you brush against him. Ignis puts his hands low down on your thighs to steady you as he looked down on you with a dark gaze. You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his again as your hands moved to clutch at the front of his shirt. His fingers pressing into your clothed thighs as he rocks you slightly against him. 

You raise yourself up on your knees slightly, pulling away from your kiss to reach up and remove the crooked glasses from his face and put them somewhere on the couch as far away as your arm could reach. You raised up so you were eye level with him; watching his face as he looked at you expectantly with his chest heaving. You threaded your hands in the back of his hair and pulled him towards you; crushing your lips to his; running your tongue against the seam of them. 

You took control for a while; his hands were wandering and it felt good. His large hands sliding up and down your thighs, cupping your ass and squeezing around your waist; you were almost upset that you were still wearing clothes. 

Very quickly it grew difficult to concentrate; the pulsing between your legs growing stronger; you needed more. 

You reached down to start undoing his shirt; Ignis put up no fight at all. You managed to get most of the buttons undone before you were distracted by the feel of his soft skin, muscles and heaving chest underneath your hands. You ran your hands up and down his smooth skin as he twitched and bucked underneath you. You felt a hand leave your hips to finish undoing the buttons on his shirt; he shrugged it off his shoulders effortlessly; leaving it bunched up behind him on the couch. 

You reached out to drag your lips and tongue over the pale skin of his jaw and down his neck. He looks vulnerable, short gasps escaping from his lips while his whole body came to life under your hands; it was addicting. 

You licked and kissed your way down his torso and he let you; even begrudging letting you sink between his legs so you could touch him further down. Ignis whined when you left his lap but you were unconcerned.

Then, somehow you were on the floor, on your knees and between his legs; face to face with the straining crotch of his far too tight pants. You were about to move back up; to get on his lap and ride him until he came undone but then a terrible idea formed in your mind. There was absolutely no way he would go for it, not unless he was so worked up he wouldn’t be able to think. 

Ignis had always seemed so composed; all of his responses clear and thought out, even when alcohol was involved. But you remembered last time; when his eyes had been feral with lust and his chest heaving he had been much less in control of himself. You wanted to see him look like that again.

So you decided to blow his mind and then see if he was amicable to your idea. You undid the button and zip on his pants easily as Ignis threw his head back against the couch; moaning out at the soft touch of your hands over him. He rocked his hips into the air to help you get his pants low enough to give you room to work and in response you ran your tongue across the fabric of his underwear; right over the straining bulge of his cock.

Ignis moaned out your name as his hips writhed, “please don’t tease me,” he begged you and holy shit; You couldn’t believe how it sounded; the way his shuddering voice seemed to struggle around his accent; you had to obey.

His cock jutted straight up against the air and throbbed against the cooler air once you freed it. You felt it pulse against your fingers when you reached out to wrap a hand around the base of it, accompanied by a whimper from Ignis.

You didn’t waste too much time, leaning down to start running the flat of your tongue over the length of him with gentle pressure while he moaned above you. Ignis was fairly vocal and it sent waves of pleasure throbbing down between your legs each time one of those sweet moans escaped through his slightly parted lips. 

You flicked your eyes up to look at him, seeing his head thrown back against the back of the couch, chest heaving as you pressed gentle licks and hot puffs of breath against the heated skin of his cock. 

Ignis moaned out your name, holy shit you couldn’t believe how that sounded. You had almost forgotten what your name sounded like as it passed breathlessly through his lips. You sank down onto his cock, running your tongue against the length of it while you took him as far as you were able. Placing a hand on the base of it to mark what you could take; he was quite long. 

Ignis pulsed between your lips as you hollowed your cheeks around him, more soft moans leaving his throat as you started bobbing your head against him. 

There were hands that eventually settled gently into your hair, not forcing you at all; though his fingers tightened every time you flicked your tongue against the head of his cock; and loosened every time you hollowed out your cheeks and his eyes fluttered shut in pleasure.

You got him to the edge, you could tell by the way his breathing increased, by the marked increase in strength of the bitter taste on the back of your tongue. The way your name left his lips through breathless gasps as his hips rocked against you. You could tell he was struggling not to thrust himself into your mouth.

You pulled away from his cock with a smirk and Ignis let out this awful whine, he sounded upset and you wanted to just sink back down and make him come; but you stayed strong.

You rose up from between his legs; watching as his dick throbbed painfully against the air. You quickly sat back down on his lap to give him some friction, he deserved it and Six; he pulled you roughly against him; hands on your hips as he buried his head against your shoulder. 

His eyes were almost black when they focused on you, sweat beading on his temples and hair falling in his face. “Please,” he whispered his voice dark with lust and cracking as he struggled to get oxygen into his lungs. “What do you want?” He pleaded with you, “anything. Please just let me come.”

You moved forward to him, pressed your lips to his in a heated kiss. You moved your hand down between your bodies, wrapping your hand around his cock to try and give him a little bit of relief. 

You pulled away from his lips, panting hard as he continued to palm your ass and grind your hips against his. You moved lips to his ear and licked across the shell of it, you felt him shudder underneath you. It was now or never

“Ignis,” you whispered and he moaned out slightly at the breathy sound of his name so close to his ear. You could feel one of his gloved hands tightening on your hip. 

He whispered your name under his breath in response and you bit down on the lobe of his ear before finishing your sentence.

“I want you to fuck me over the coffee table.”

You could see his mind working as he tried to process your statement. You pressed teeth to his jaw as you waited for a response.

“Yes,” then there were hands forcibly prying you off him.

Ignis was muttering under his breath and frantic as he struggled to get his pants down low enough for him to move. Once he did though, there were rough hands on your hips making quick work of your jeans and underwear until you were naked from the waist down in front of him.

“Do you,” he moaned, “want to lie on it or...?” he left the last part of his sentence unsaid but you knew what he wanted. 

“Bend me over it Ignis.” 

The hands on your hips tightened and suddenly you were being lifted in the air slightly and flipped around. Ignis swept a hand roughly over the wood, knocking everything that had previously been on the table onto the floor as the hand on your hips began to push you down. You helped, walking forward on your knees until you were bent over the priceless heirloom. 

You heard the ripping of foil wrapping and a odd jangling sound, he hadn’t bothered to take his trousers all the way off. 

You cried out his name as you felt what was obviously a finger slip inside of you. He was rough and impatient but he did take the time to stretch you out around his fingers, making sure that you were prepared enough to take him. 

You whined out when his fingers stopped their exploration and slipped out of you, but then there were hands pressing against your ass and holding you down against the hard wood underneath you.

It was then as you tilted your head that you realised you were directly in front of the large window looking out towards Insomnia. You knew you were too high up for anyone to be able to see you, the windows were probably tinted anyway; but the thought that people could see you if they tried made you squirm. 

“Is this okay?” Ignis asked as he pressed his cock against your entrance, you could feel it pulsing against you but he held firm. 

You breathlessly breathed out a yes and then his fingers were digging into your hips as he pressed his cock inside you. 

It was difficult not to scream out his name when he entered you. There was no playing around, Ignis was frantic; though you didn’t blame him. His hands in a tight grip on your hips as he pushed and pulled you against him in time with his thrusts.

In this angle, Ignis’ cock hit your g-spot in a way that you hadn’t realised was possible; it was incredible. Sparks of pleasure shooting through your body each time he thrust inside you, soothed by the drag of his cock against your inner walls; over and over again until your mind was foggy.

There was a hand twining itself into your hair and yanking your head up as he flexed your hips with the other. It was like he was forcing you to look out the window and you moaned. 

It was far too lewd, not that you were able to focus on the view outside of the window for too long because it became hard to focus as Ignis started dragging your body across the coffee table in time with his thrusts. 

He reached a hand down to your clit when you were sure you were about to burst. You could tell he was close from the way he was incoherently moaning out your name while his thrusts turned erratic.

It took a shockingly short amount of time once those skilled fingers brushed against your clit before you were crying out his name and coming all over his coffee table and his cock. Your body tightened around him as his thrusts stuttered out, a growl hit your ears as he came into the condom deep inside you. 

Ignis collapsed on top of you, keeping his weight off you while you lay boneless and spent with the hard wood pressing into your cheek. 

He seemed to wait a moment before he was pulling out of you, cleaning himself up and then pulling you back against his chest on the couch. 

Ignis held you against him while your breathing calmed down; you surveyed the mess of the room, the items strewn across the carpet and the lewd imprint of your sweaty body on the surface of his coffee table.

Eventually he spoke, much calmer than he had been previously. “I apologise, I got a tad carried away.”

“I wound you up deliberately,” you replied.

“Perhaps,” he mused. “Allow me to make it up to you properly in the bedroom, if it pleases you of course.”

“Yes!” you replied, your traitorous body suddenly eager for more; seemingly not concerned about the payback you were going to receive for your treatment of him earlier.

A dark part at the back of your mind wondered what you were doing and what the two of you were now. You shook it down as Ignis helped you to your feet; did it matter what you were? Ignis was gorgeous and the two of you had far too much chemistry together to let something like this go to waste. 

And as you watched the gorgeous man in front of you steel himself before reaching out to you to help you up off the couch; you knew what you had to do. You were strapped into this roller coaster, ready for the time of your life and even if it crashed and burned, you couldn’t have given a shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, how about Ignis drinking coffee then. I can imagine him going to the same shop near the Citadel everyday and entire office buildings stopping and pulling out their binoculars to watch him take that first sip. 
> 
> What did you think? Feedback adored <3


	3. Unapproachable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an honest conversation about your relationship, Ignis indulges some information which leads to some experimentation in the bedroom.
> 
> Feat anal fingering, untouched male orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted this fic to be a series of mostly in order sex scenes about the relationship between Ignis and Reader leading up to An Incompatible Coping Mechanism but the more of this I’ve written and fleshed out, the more I realise that just isn’t going to work for me.
> 
> So I’m changing this fic up.
> 
> The premise of this series is still going to be the same, and it’s still going to be almost all smut but I’m not going to worry about putting any of it in chronological order. I’m just gonna write what I’m motivated to and put it here. I’ve got a lot of key events planned out and so will mention things that I haven’t necessarily written about in this fic yet, if anything catches your fancy let me know so I can flesh it out for you :P
> 
> The time period for this fic is from about 2 years ish before the fall of Insomnia to the night before the bros leave on their trip, which will be the last chapter, if I ever get there.

In the months that Ignis and yourself had been doing, well whatever it was the two of you were doing; fucking with friendship attached you supposed, you had never made plans involving what went on behind closed doors. While a few months in you had jokingly talked about making a fuck schedule, the fact of the matter was that this was the first time there was actually some sort of plan and you were anxious. 

You knew it would be fine, that there was enough trust between the two of you that there wouldn’t actually be any pressure and that Ignis would step in and assist you if you needed it; it didn’t quell your nerves. More so, you were worried about living up to what he might expect from you, you didn’t know the skill level of any of his previous male lovers, didn’t know who any of them were honestly and you were worried that he would find this disappointing or even that you would find it disappointing. Six, you hoped not. 

You had the conversation playing on repeat in your head as it got closer and closer to the evening, almost like your brain was trying to dissect and read into things that you were sure weren’t there. 

It had only been a week ago just about, the first time that the two of you had been alone together since entering into a romantic relationship, instead of just being exclusive, basically together friends with benefits. It had been a few weeks since that fateful truth or dare game but Ignis’ schedule had been insane since then, which now you thought about it was the whole reason that game night had happened anyway, as respite for Noctis before he was thrown into a more active role within the council. 

Ignis had invited you over with the intent of discussing your new relationship, which you thought was a great idea. He said that there were some ground rules he wanted to lay down but when the first one he mentioned was, “no more quickies in Noctis’ laundry room,” you realised he wasn’t being totally serious.

The two of you extensively discussed your sexuality and sexual history, to ensure you were both on the same page. You hadn’t been able to forget the almost smug expression that had been on his face when he said he was pansexual and had been in relationships with men in the past; like he knew it was going to draw a reaction out of you, the bastard wasn’t wrong. 

Your curiosity had gotten the best of you and you simply had to know more. 

“I hope that isn’t a problem,” he had said, squeezing his arm around your shoulder once he had finished anonymously disclosing his relationship history. 

“No, not at all,” you had spluttered out, his comment had caught you off guard and he knew it. Your mind immediately began wandering, there was something you wanted to ask and it caused a hot blush to stain your cheeks. You could feel the blood rushing to the surface of your skin, watched his expression change subtly as he noticed it as well. 

You sighed, you knew he would just keep teasing you, getting you more and more flustered. You decided to just come out with it, you knew you had his attention. 

“Have you been on the bottom before?

“Yes,” he said, plainly, simply and confidently. Bastard. He was not going to help you out at all. 

“Did you enjoy it?”

He thought about his reply for a moment, “it is something that I enjoy in moderation,” and he smirked at you, “why is that something you would like to pursue together?”

Yes,yes,yes your brain screamed at you, that was something you had always enjoyed watching in porn and reading about and something you had always wanted to try but had never had the opportunity to. But you had to be a normal human being and try as best as you could to come up with a witty response. 

“Only if you can handle me,” was the best you could come up with and with the way that Ignis just looked at you after the words escaped your lips, that you had lost. 

He chuckled at you as he pulled you to his chest, “I apologise for teasing. If we are to be in a relationship then we need to be able to speak openly and honestly to each other.”

“I have another embarrassing question,” you murmured against his chest. 

“Go ahead sweetheart,” he cooed, trying to soothe you he pulled you slightly away from his chest so he would be able to hear you. 

“Can you get off from just that?” You trailed off. 

“Are you asking if I am able to orgasm solely from prostate stimulation?” He teased. 

“I probably sound like a creep,” you muttered under your breath as you pressed your head against his shoulder, trying to hide your face. 

“I’m sorry my love, it is too fun to tease you,” he paused and winked at you, “yes I am able to.”

Finally, a straight answer, wait shit. Your breath hitched at his admission, a million thoughts now swirling around in your head. His arms tightened around you in comfort, That’s really fucking hot Iggy,” you murmured, mostly to yourself but you supposed that you expected him to hear you. 

He pulled you from his chest and reached up to tilt your chin so you were looking up into his eyes, “Well, why don’t we schedule it in then?” he had said, a huge smile on his face. 

 

That’s how you had gotten here, standing at the foot of his bed, the strap-on he had picked out for you hiding wrapped up at the bottom of your bag. There was far too much anxiety and anticipation swirling around in your head as you watched him lie down on the bed and get comfortable against the pillows. He beckoned you towards him, his expression inviting; you knew deep down there was nothing to be ashamed of as you put your bag down at the foot of the bed and crawled over to him. 

He settled you flush against his hips, his hand tangling in your hair at the base of your neck as he pulled you to him, his desperate lips seeking your own.

It was easy to fall into the normal routine then, to run your hands across his neck and down his chest while his large hands clutched at your waist. To bite down on his lower lip while you struggled to undo the buttons on his shirt although you were getting pretty good at it by now. 

He would allow you to undress him first, to run your hands across the planes of his chest before he would quickly make work of your own shirt and press your flushed, bare skin to his. His hand on your hips would make you rock against him, grinding your clothed pelvis’ together while he kissed you until you were gasping for air. He would tease you, the curve of his erection pressing against your clothed clit because he knew you enjoyed the sensation. He would tangle his hands into your hair and pull gently because it would make you gasp his name and press your teeth to his neck.

Finally, eventually the both of you were fully undressed and as good as the rock of his hips felt against your own, as good as the pulse of the base of his erection felt nestled against your folds; you knew you had to pull away, otherwise you would just end up fucking on the bed. It was like cock was made for you, the tip of it easily finding your entrance at almost any angle, caressing at your folds.

You pulled away from him forcefully, it was the only way you were actually able to escape from his grasp. You sat up on his hips, pressing his cock down against his skin while he moaned softly. 

You looked at him and he just looked back at you, his pupils blown and face eager to see what you would do next. 

You moved off him and he whined as the pressure of your hips left his cock, you moved a hand to his thigh and squeezed him with a gesture intended to comfort him until he grew used to the lack of sensation against his cock. 

You knelt between his legs and looked down at his body, his cock bobbing against the air as his hips slowly rocked against nothing; you didn’t want to stare for too long, not wanting to make him self conscious.

He waited for you to make the first move but when you didn’t, when you just looked cluelessly at him like you were trying to work out what to do, he decided to speak.

He sat up and pulled himself to you, pressing your lips together in a bruising kiss. 

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to,” he murmured low into your ear, slightly breathless. 

“No, I want to,” you stammered back, heat rising to your cheeks.

“Very well,” he chuckled, “you will need some lubrication,” he pulled away from you and lying back down, reached under his pillow and pulled out a bottle of lube and some gloves. He cocked his head at you when he saw the incredulous look you gave him, “I simply wanted it within reach,” he defended.

He handed the items to you, leaning down to press a tender kiss to your forehead before he turned, taking a pillow from the top of the bed and placing it under his hips before he lay back down. He sank back into the mattress, adjusting his long legs either side of you and brushing his hair out of his eyes. He angled his hips up on the pillow and there it was, the very small hole that you were supposed to enter, it felt confronting to look at even though there wasn’t anything particularly offensive about it, decided to distract yourself, slipping on the gloves while he got himself comfortable.

The sound of latex stretching and creaking stung your ears, it broke up the atmosphere of the room, silent apart from his slightly elevated breathing and your own. His cock had begun to soften but not by too much, you were sure he was nervous but he was doing a great job of not showing you, you were sure he could see you shaking as you lubed up some of your covered fingers. You could feel how cold the lube felt, even though thin plastic as your fingers slid against each other. 

You sat there, slipping your fingers against each other and trying to gather the courage to begin, he helped you again, his voice soft.  
“Start with one, gently. You most likely won’t find anything particularly overwhelming with just one however the feeling of being stretched out is not entirely unpleasant.”

“Ok,” you responded, willing yourself to do something, you had watched enough porn and researched this enough that you weren’t completely clueless, you knew what you had to do; it was just a matter of putting it into action. 

You pressed a single, wet, gloved finger against the ring of muscle and he gasped loudly. You panicked for a moment, “shit, sorry it’s probably cold.”

“Just slightly,” he hissed out through slightly gritted teeth. You didn’t know what to do so you just waited until he adjusted to the feel of you, just pressing against him. You waited until his whole body relaxed once again, until he fell boneless against mattress once more, his cock almost completely soft.

You ran your sticky finger around his hole, testing for any sort of reaction; you weren’t really sure what to expect. You pressed against it but drew away just before it began to sink in, waiting until he seemed to have grown used to your touch. Teasing him until his hips began slowly rocking against you, almost like they were trying to force you to sink inside. 

“Slowly,” you heard him murmur, more to encourage you to stop teasing him than as advice.

You moved your fingertip then, pressed it to his entrance and felt it give slightly under the pressure, felt his body try to draw you in. He didn’t move, tried to let you set the pace. You pushed forward with your finger, as slowly as you dared. There was resistance and then he his body was pulling you in; surrounding your digit with an all encompassing, pulsing heat. 

Ignis made a noise, a cross between a gasp and a moan as he rocked his hips, trying to adjust to your intrusion into his body. You were still trying to process how hot he felt inside, almost burning and constantly clamping down and releasing around you as his hips rocked.

Eventually he seemed to relax enough that you were actually able to move. You started slowly, cautiously, moving in and out slowly and then pressing against his throbbing walls, trying to stretch him out.

You looked up at him to try and gauge his reactions, trying to distract yourself from the heat around your finger. He looked fairly comfortable, his breathing elevated, chest rising and falling. He had an arm draped across his chest, idly running his hand across his skin while he looked at you. He tilted his head to the side and then clamped down on you, holy shit; his channel tightening around you until it was almost impossible for you to move your finger. He held it for only a moment before releasing.

“Take as much as time as you would like before you try another, just warn me first.” He smiled at you and then leaned his head back against the pillows and closed his eyes. 

You explored inside of him, for lack of a better term. Searching for any areas or actions that caused him any discomfort, or the opposite of course. He reacted pretty neutrally to what you were doing, not necessarily in pain but not seeming to be overwhelmed by pleasure either. His cock had gotten hard again though and it bobbed in time with the thrusts of your finger. You focused more on trying to stretch him out, not wanting to hurt him.

Eventually, you decided the both of you were probably ready; you pulled out of him slightly to line up your next finger. You had already put lube on it but more of it seemed to have smeared across his inner thighs as you had worked. You withdrew from him to apply more and he shuddered and let out a very quiet sound at the loss, bucking his hips when the sensation stopped.

You reached your non glove and lube covered hand to his hip, stroking circles over his skin to soothe him while you easily sank one finger back in. You moved it in and out a few times, focusing on the drag of it against his walls before you pulled back.

“I’m going to try another,” you spoke softly and looked up at him, he nodded his assent to you and then sank back down against the pillows. 

You leant down to press kisses and nips of your teeth against his hips as they bucked in time with the rhythm of your finger. You sucked a mark into his pale skin, he groaned out in overstimulation as you ran your tongue over it. You ran your nails lightly across his abs and waist, his back arching into your touch. You cocked your finger at the same time and watched as his body rocked forwards and backwards, torn and not quite sure which sensation to chase. 

You pulled back and then set your sights on his bobbing cock; licking a stripe up its length and taking the head into your mouth. He moaned as you hollowed out your cheeks, drawing the blood to the tip of it as you then slowly, tried to work another finger inside of him. 

You couldn’t do it, you needed to be able to see what you were doing, you were worried you would hurt him. You pulled off his cock, watching it fall back and bob against his skin as he whined at the loss. 

You looked down at his entrance, spread out around your finger and twitching eagerly as you pressed your next finger against it. You pulled your first finger almost all the way out and lined your second one up next to it and began to push them both inside.

Ignis sucked in a harsh breath through his teeth at the intrusion but his body didn’t tighten around you. You paused at his discomfort and were about to pull away when you heard him bark out quite a harsh sounding, “continue.”

It was tight but he did open up for you, you were soon able to sink two fingers inside of him. It was even hotter than it was before if that was possible, and so much tighter. You gave him some time to adjust as he hissed and writhed against you, waiting until he began rocking his hips against you to encourage you to move. 

You tried your best to stretch him further, to give yourself some ability to move your fingers. Pressing up and down as well as in and out to try and ease some of the restriction bearing down on you. He kept clenching and releasing around you, making it difficult to move. 

Soon it was easier, once he was adjusted to you and it became possible for you to try and adjust your angle. You looked up at him again, he looked mostly blissed out and relaxed, he was groaning softly and he looked like he was having a good time. 

You began searching, crooking your fingers against the heat surrounding you; trying to find something that would make him go crazy. He had said he could get off from his alone, you were hoping he would be able to with you. 

You moved your fingers until you found something that actually did feel different from the rest of him, he groaned loudly as you brushed over it and you watched precome ooze from his cock; that must have been it. 

You adjusted inside of him, crooking your fingers and then after waiting for a moment, you tapped your fingers up against that spot, not quite sure what to expect.

Ignis yelled, his back arching and upper body moving off the mattress; his whole body tensing for a moment before immediately releasing, he was panting; breaths heavy as his body clamped down around your fingers, stopping you from moving them until he had settled himself back down against the pillow.

He was looking at you, eyes blown wide while he breathed heavily, “again, please,” he begged you, his voice was hoarse and low.

You slowly moved your fingers until you found it again and glided over it, Ignis moaned out and you watched as he began to dig his nails into his chest, “please,” he begged again, chest heaving like he had just run a marathon.

“Use your fingers like you would on your own g-spot sweetheart,” he cried out between pants; you adjusted your wrist, tapping against against his walls in a come hither motion until he was writhing against you and crying out your name. 

He was shouting and crying out as your fingers made contact with that spot over and over, you watched as his cock jumped with each press of your fingers; every second or third touch making precome ooze from the tip and then collect in a puddle between his abs. 

His nails were digging red circles into his chest as he bit down on his other wrist, not to stifle his moans - he had assured you, but to help ground him when it got too intense. 

You knew that you were supposed to pull away now, to slip another finger inside of him and then get the strap-on but you couldn’t bring yourself to do so. Every time you moved away from that spot he whined and everytime you tried to pull your fingers free he would groan out your name, desperate for more. You didn’t want to stop, every single noise he made went straight to your sopping heat; it was becoming more and more difficult for you to ignore the persistent throbbing of your clit. You wanted nothing more to reach down and touch yourself but that would wreck your rhythm and fuck you wanted to see Ignis lose it more. 

The most he would let you do was cary the pressure and tempo, his walls clamping down tight around you whenever you tried to move too much. His body, consciously or not wanted your fingers to stay exactly where they were and pleasure him and it wasn’t really a difficult decision to make. 

Eventually his cries of your name turned into something absolutely incoherent, his normal flair for words lost and his cries of, “yes, don’t stop, please,” filling the air. He was biting down on his wrist, eyes screwed tightly shut while he struggled to breathe. His nails digging hard into his chest as his back arched and fell in time with the thrusts of your fingers, his hips rocking against you and setting a pace you struggled to keep up with. His cock was throbbing, bouncing in time with the movement of his hips and jerking with each thrust of your fingers. There was so much precome staining his cock and pooling between his hips that it was starting to leak down his sides; you had never seen a reaction like this before. 

Eventually it got too much, he cried out your name and threw his head back, his whole body trembling as his muscles tightened up and released. There was unbearable heat clamping down on your fingers with a vice like grip until you weren’t able to move them. You settled for lightly tapping them against him while his walls flexed and spasmed around you. You watched as his untouched cock jerked violently and shot sticky white against his quaking, heaving chest. You couldn’t help but moan yourself at the sight of him, absolutely debauched.

He was fucked, absolutely wrecked and utterly fucked. Covered in his own cum and fluids, dropping down his chest and his softly bucking hips pulling him through aftershocks. He was moaning and panting, chest rising and falling with his heavy breaths. His face, eyes closed and face relaxed, his sweaty hair falling into his face and sticking to his skin, he looked younger as his head lolled bonelessly against the pillows underneath him.

He was totally out of it, letting out a whimper as you removed your fingers from inside of him. It almost stung, the temperature difference between the outside world and what it was inside of him. 

You waited for him to regain his senses but it didn’t look like it was going to happen anytime soon. Shit, you were fine with that but the throbbing between your legs didn’t stop, it only got worse as you watched him. Each whimper of overstimulation, of absolute bliss that left his lips went straight to your core and you couldn’t take it anymore. You slid a hand between your legs and began to caress your own slick folds. Six it felt good, your eager fingers slid easily against your pulsing clit as waves of pleasure surged through your body. 

You could hear the sound of your own self pleasure filling the room but you were too far gone to care. Or you thought you were until you heard Ignis’ voice, deep and husky and soft, but there. 

“Kitten,” he practically moaned out to you, “come and sit on my face.”

You took one more look at his blissed out body as you stilled your own fingers, you weren’t going to refuse an offer like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?  
> Comments and Kudos loved  
> Any ideas or scenarios you'd like to see in this fic? Let me know.  
> Come find me on tumblr (TehRevving)


End file.
